


Books and Cuddles

by KittyCatInBlue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddles, Everyone besides Tex and North is just mantioned, F/M, Fluff, Northtex cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex likes to show her affection at random times, just like a cat, and North just deals with her.<br/>(Northtex fluff with brief mentions of other agents)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Cuddles

It was definitely a change of pace, seeing Tex crawling into North's bed, the female Freelancer was much like a cat around her friends, only wanting attention sometimes and usually acting as though she didn't care about them, but truthfully, it was no secret that Tex would risk her life for the people she trusted and considered as friends.

 

It was also no secret that Tex and North were in a relationship, it was just a bit hidden, but anyone who was good enough to see the subtle little hints dropped, like how Tex would sit closer to him on 479er's falcon or how North would sit with her when they were eating in the mass hall.

 

York and Connie immediately realized it and congratulated the couple, North blushed while Tex looked at Connie with a small grin, 47 realized it too, and congratulated them by ordering them not to make out on her 'baby', it seemed as though the others were completely oblivious to that small fact, only seeing Tex as another challenge to conquer in order to be the best, Tex never did mind.

 

North was, of course, surprised when the black haired beauty of a girlfriend he had crawled into his bed, wrapping her hands around his torso and resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh, it was a happy, satisfied sigh, not her normal annoyed, get-the-fuck-out-of-my-face sigh.

 

She looked up at him with a tiny bit of a blush and a happy look in her big, violet eyes, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and resting her head back on his shoulder, North smiled down at her, moving one of his hands from his book to her hair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and adjusted the old book he had so she could read it too.

 

The book was a classic and easily one of her favorites, as he knew oh-so-well, the book itself didn't look like much, a beaten up old book clad in dark blue and a simple, silver colored 'Paterson BRIDGE TO TERABITHIA Crowell' she smiled and rubbed her head against the side of his before losing herself in the book and in his soft fingers running through her hair and after what seemed like a only a few moments the couple fell asleep, only awakening when Carolina busted into his room; demanding to know why he missed a mission debrief, and by then, Tex was already long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored and I was desperate for Northtex fluff, I thought of cute cuddles, and this is what I got, kinda short, but I'm proud of it, I wanna write more stuff, if you have a request, please leave it in the comments!


End file.
